Sonmin Mio
Sonmin Mio is one of the main Cures from Super Smash Pretty Cure!. She is a part of the 3D&U Team. Mio is a confident girl who isn't afraid to speak the truth. She loves collecting things, and has many different collections. She is talented at writing, and loves to write letters. Her Cure ego is Cure Villager (キュアムラビト Kyua Murabito) and her theme colors are red and green. History Before the Story Since Mio's parents were usually on business trips, Mio lives with her cousins Ai and Yu in Kodaishima. She enjoys their company. The three of them love going to the beach to collect things. Personality Mio is a confident girl who isn't afraid to speak the truth. She loves collecting things, and has many different collections. She is talented at writing, and loves to write letters. Mio is very friendly towards others. Appearance In civilian form, Mio has blue eyes and dark green hair. Her hair is about shoulder length. She has a variety of outfits because her aunt is a tailor. As Cure Villager, Mio's hair and eyes become brown. She wears a red dress with two pockets. Her dress has a bow with a Smash Ball in the middle. The dress also has green laces. Her CureMote hangs on the her right hip. Relationships Cure Villager is Mio's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are based on artifacts. She resembles the playable character and / or mayor, the villager, or player. As Cure Villager, Mio is more tough and determined. Her basic attack is Fountain Firework. She has a bunch of sub attacks, based on Villager's moves in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. She also has a ultra finisher called Dream Home. Attacks - Sub Attacks= *'Super Pocket' (スーパーポケット Sūpā Poketto) *'Shining Rocket' (シャイニングロケット Shainingu Roketto) *'Balloon Illusion' (バルーンイリュージョン Barūn Iryūjon) *'Mega Tree' (メガツリー Mega Tsurī) }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!" - Pretty Cure Smash Mode On! is the official transformation speech used by Sonmin Mio to transform into Cure Villager in Super Smash Pretty Cure!. Etymology Sonmin (村民) - Mura (村) is defined as "village", or "outland". This is an obvious reference to Mio's Cure name. Min (民) can mean "people" or "nation". Together, Sonmin means "villager", being Mio's Cure ego. 'Mio '(みお) - Mio has many different meanings. One combines "mi" (美) meaning beautiful and "ou" (桜) meaning cherry blossom, which could be it's meaning. Cherries are a fruit in Animal Crossing ''games, and since the series is based on real times, cherry blossoms appear in the game in April. '''Cure Villager '- Villagers are the residents in a village. The player and animals in Animal Crossing ''are villagers. Villager refers to the character in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Murabito is Villager's Japanese name. Trivia *Cure Villager's pose represents the official art of the Villager in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. *Sometimes, Mio's friends say she's a bit creepy, which refers to people portraying Villager as a crazed psychopath. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever